Mission ins Unbekannte
"Mission ins Unbekannte" ist die zweite Folge der ersten Staffel von Masters of Sex. Zusammenfassung Handlung Während sie sich anzieht und ihre Kinder für die Schule fertig macht, denkt Virginia die ganze Zeit darüber nach, wie sie mit Bill über sein Angebot sprechen und es ablehnen könnte, ohne ihre Position zu gefährden. Ihr Sohn Henry redet dabei unaufhörlich über den Comic "Race to Space", den er zu dieser Zeit liest. Auf der Arbeit angekommen nimmt sie all ihren Mut zusammen und spricht Bill an, doch er erklärt, dass es keine Studie geben würde, das Provost Scully herausgefunden hat, dass die Studie jetzt auch den Geschlechtsverkehr mit Paaren einschließt. Er glaubt, dass Virginia Schuld ist, da sie Ethan alles erzählt hat, weshalb dieser sie an Scully verraten hätte. Er feuert Virginia deshalb; sie ist nur noch so lange angestellt, bis er eine Nachfolgerin für sie gefunden hat. Virginia ist fassungslos und als das Telefon klingelt, muss sie auch noch erfahren, dass ihr Sohn vom Unterricht ausgeschlossen wurde. Bill geht zu seiner Frau, die an diesem Tag eine Untersuchung hat, die eigentlich Ethan durchführen sollte, doch Bill erklärt ihr, dass er sich selbst um sie kümmern will, da er der beste Arzt dafür sei. Libby glaubt, er würde die Untersuchung tatsächlich durchführen und versucht, etwas Romantisches daran zu finden, doch Bill enttäuscht sie, indem er eine Krankenschwester alles durchführen lässt. Auf dem Gang spricht Ethan Bill darauf an, warum ihm der Fall von dessen Frau entzogen wurde und Bill weist ihn zurecht. Ethan glaubt zunächst, dass es an der Information über Bills Unfruchtbarkeit liegt, die er Libby allerdings nicht weitergegeben hat, doch Bill klärt ihn nicht auf. Bill fährt zu Betty ins Bordell. Da seine Studie im Krankenhaus gestrichen wurde, will er sie im Bordell weiterführen. Betty handelt mit ihm aus, dass er das doppelte des üblichen Preises der Prostituierten zahlt, dass alle eine medizinische Untersuchung bekommen und sie will einen Job im Krankenhaus, den Bill ihr notgedrungen geben muss. Virginia bringt ihren Sohn Henry mit zur Arbeit, da sie ihn sonst nirgendwo lassen kann. Auf dem Gang wird sie von Ethan angesprochen, der sie erneut darum bittet, ihm zu verzeihen. Doch da Virginia glaubt, er hätte ihre Kündigung verschuldet, sagt sie ihm, er solle sich von ihr fern halten. Im Büro trägt Bill ihr auf, einen Umzugswagen für die Geräte zu bestellen. Sie versucht sich zu entschuldigen, da sie Ethan glaubt. Sie schlägt sogar vor, eine Lösung bezüglich ihrer beider Teilnahme an der Studie zu finden, doch Bill geht nicht darauf ein und verlangt lediglich, dass sie ihm die nächste Bewerberin für die Studie schickt. Am Abend sieht Virginia Betty im Krankenhaus, die jetzt einen Job am Empfang hat. In der Kantine beschwert sich Ethan bei Jane über Virginia, die nichts mehr von ihm wissen will und beweist, dass er ein begehrenswerter Junggeselle ist, indem er sich an eine der Krankenschwestern heranmacht. Dabei sieht Jane Austin und beide lächeln sich zu. Abends wollen sie erneut an der Studie teilnehmen, finden den Raum jedoch verlassen vor und Betty erklärt ihnen, dass die Studie ins Bordell verlegt wurde. Jane ist aufrichtig enttäuscht, doch Austin ist anzumerken, dass es ihm eigentlich nur um den Sex ging. Am Abend bringt Bill seine ganzen Instrumente ins Bordell und erklärt den Frauen seine Versuche. Er benutzt dabei allerdings viele Fachbegriffe, so dass die Frauen sich nicht mit allem anfreunden können. Desinteressiert an der Studie erzählen sie ihm eher von ihren eigenen gesundheitlichen Problemen. Bill versucht sie zum wesentlichen zurückzubringen, als die Polizei das Bordell betritt und alle mitnimmt. Ethan hat die Krankenschwester mit zu sich nach Hause genommen und versucht sie dazu zu überreden, bei ihm Oralsex zu vollziehen, doch sie kann sich nicht damit anfreunden. Sein Vorschlag, es bei ihr zuerst zu machen, entsetzt sie allerdings so, dass sie doch bereit ist, nur um ihn daran zu hindern, aber schlussendlich kann sie sich doch nicht überwinden. Enttäuscht fährt Ethan sie heim. Bill ruft den Polizeichef an - er hat ihm und dessen Frau zu einem Kind verholfen - der ihn aus dem Gefängnis heraus lässt, allerdings auch Libby informiert hat. Sie ist sehr verärgert und verletzt und Bill - der sie bisher noch nicht über seine Studie aufgeklärt hat - erzählt ihr alles, um seine Anwesenheit im Bordell zu rechtfertigen. Obwohl sie ihn versteht, ist sie weiterhin verletzt. Am nächsten Tag im Krankenhaus erfährt Virginia von Betty, dass die Studie ins Bordell verlegt wurde. Betty sagt ihr auch, dass Virginia lieber schnell an Bills Seite zurückkehren sollte, da er ihre Hilfe brauchen würde. Austin spricht Jane in der Kantine darauf an, dass sie die Studie gemeinsam fortsetzten sollten, doch Jane ist abgeneigt. Ethan unterbricht sie und fragt sie nach dem größten Flittchen im Krankenhaus, da er verzweifelt seine Erfahrung mit Virginia wiederholen möcht, aber nicht m ehr an sie heran kommt. Bill versucht Barton aus dem Weg zu gehen, da er wütend auf ihn ist, weil er seine Studie verlegen musste. Beide streiten sich, da Barton nur damit einverstanden ist, dass Einzelpersonen beobachtet werden. Bill allerdings will seine Studie ohne Einschränkungen und mit zusätzlichen Mitteln fortführen. Virginia muss ihren Sohn enttäuschen, der mit ihr zusammen den letzten Band seines Lieblingscomics lesen wollte, da sie vor hat, ins Bordell zu fahren, um Bill bei seiner Studie zu helfen. Virginia versucht, die Prostituierten davon zu überzeugen, an der Studie teilzunehmen. Maureen, die anscheinend die Anführerin ist, lehnt ab, doch Virginia kann sie mit dem Argument, damit würde Bill "von den Besten" lernen, für sich gewinnen. Bill hört den letzten Teil ihres Gesprächs. Er tritt schließlich in den Vordergrund und erklärt, dass es keine weiteren Razzien geben würde, solange er im Bordell arbeitet, was die Frauen überzeugt. Ethan hat während dessen eine Frau gefunden, die alle seine sexuellen Wünsche erfüllt, doch er sieht immer wieder Virginia vor sich. Bill untersucht die Prostituierten. Eines der Mädchen hat ständig Kopfschmerzen. Sie hat Angst, da ihre Mutter an einem Gehirntumor gestorben ist und befürchtet, sie hätte nun auch einen. Nach der Untersuchung klärt Virginia ihn über die Termine der nächsten Tage auf. Bill bedankt sich für ihre Hilfe, doch er schickt sie auch wieder weg, da er nicht einlenken kann. Betty bittet Bill darum, ihre Tubenligatur - das Abbinden der Eierstöcke - rückgängig zu machen, da sie Kinder will. Er kann das nicht verstehen, weil er nicht weiß, wie eine Prostituierte Kinder erziehen will, und weigert sich deshalb. Also erpresst Betty ihn, indem sie sagt, sie würde seine Studie aus dem Bordell werfen, wenn er es nicht tut. Zuhause erzählt Bill Libby von seiner Arbeit im Bordell und beruhigt sie, indem er erklärt, dass er zuallererst nur die medizinischen Untersuchungen der Frauen vorgenommen hat. Libby ist verunsichert, weil sie denkt, die Arbeit an der Studie würde ihn erregen. Sie schlägt ihm vor, er könnte ihr bei der Masturbation zusehen, da sie ihn glücklich machen will, doch Bill unterbricht sie, da er sie zu sehr liebt um zuzusehen, wie sie sich für ihn erniedrigt. Auch diesmal wirkt sie verletzt und geht in ihr eigenes Bett. Als eine der Verwaltungsangestellten Virginia fragt, ob sich Bill immer noch nicht für eine Bewerberin entschieden hat, bringt sie diese damit auf eine Idee. Virginia schickt alle Bewerberinnen, die noch im Büro sitzen, nach Hause - bis auf eine, die sie als neue Babysitterin anheuert. Bill schlägt Libby vor, ihre weitere Fruchtbarkeitsbehandlung zu hause vorzunehmen, da es dort weniger stressig für Libby wäre, doch sie verlangt von ihm, dass Ethan wieder ihr Arzt wird, da sie es nicht erträgt, ihn als Ehefrau und als Patientin zu enttäuschen. Dieses Argument lässt ihn einlenken. Im KRankenhaus kommt Virginia zu Bill ins Büro und erklärt ihm, dass sie einverstanden sei, mit ihm zusammen an der Studie teilzunehmen, da es nicht nur gut für die Studie sei, sondern auch für etwas anderes. Bevor sie das präzisieren kann, wird deutlich, dass es sich dabei nur um einen Tagtraum von Bill handelt, als die richtige Virginia ins Büro kommt. Er fragt sie nach der nächsten Bewerberin und sie belügt ihn darüber, dass es keine weiteren geben würde. Außerdem fordert er sie dazu auf, Betty von ihrem Wunsch abzubringen, ihre Sterilisation rückgängig zu machen. Im Bordell gibt Bill der jungen Prostituierten eine Brille und erklärt, dass sie nur Augenprobleme hätte, keinen Tumor. Das Mädchen ist so erleichtert, dass sie ihm kostenlosen Oralsex als Dank anbietet. Während dessen spricht Virginia Betty auf deren Wunsch an und Betty erklärt ihr, dass sie einen netten, reichen Mann kennengelernt hat, der sie für ein nettes, einfaches Mädchen hält und sie heiraten will. Als Virginia nach Helen - Bettys Geliebter - fragt, erklärt Betty, dass sie ein normales, glückliches Leben wolle. Auf der Heimfahrt streiten Bill und Virginia über Bettys Operation. Als sie aus dem Auto steigt, fragt sie, ob er sie wieder einstellen würde, da er sie für die Studie braucht, doch Bill sagt nur, dass sie am nächsten Tag einen Job haben würde. Darüber hinaus legt er sich nicht fest. Virginia betritt das Haus und man sieht Ethan, der in seinem dunklen Auto sitzt und sie beobachtet. Von der Babysitterin erfährt Virginia, dass diese mit ihrem Sohn Henry zusammen den letzten Band von Race to Space gelesen hat und ist enttäuscht, da sie merkt, wie wichtig ihr selbst dieser Moment gewesen wäre. Traurig liest sie den Comic allein, während Bill bei sich zuhause zur gleichen Zeit nachdenklich in den Himmel starrt. Besetzung Hauptcharaktere *Michael Sheen als Dr. William H. Masters *Lizzy Caplan als Virginia Johnson *Caitlin Fitzgerald als Libby Masters *Nicholas D'Agosto als Dr. Ethan Haas *Teddy Sears als Dr. Austin Langham Nebencharaktere *Helene Yorke als Jane Martin *Cole Sand als Henry Johnson *... als Tessa Johnson *Beau Bridges als Barton Scully *Annaleigh Ashford als Betty DiMello *Nicholle Tom als Maureen *Ellen Wroe als Ginger *Marlane Barnes als Gladys *Christopher Clausi als John *Kristin Slaysman als Bernadette *Brian Howe als Sam *April Parker-Jones als Mrs. Katcher *Ruby Lewis als Connie *Kandis Erickson als Pam *Khali Macintyre als Claire *Debbie Jaffe als Schwester Grand Kategorie:Folge Kategorie:Staffel 1